An Unexpected Encounter (CC)
"An Unexpected Encounter" is the second episode of Crystal College and the second episode of the story so far. It is written by Robyn Grayson. Synopsis An unforeseen student startles Pearl, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing, is it? Story Tuesday 6:30 AM The faint sound of an alarm clock ringing could be heard throughout the dorm Amethyst and Pearl shared. First day of school, or rather first day of official school Pearl thought with a hint of excitement as she turned it off. Pearl got up nice and early specifically for this occasion, eager to await her new classes. Amethyst was still in bed and groaned in response when it rang. Changing her clothes, Pearl took a quick glance at herself in the mirror. "Decent, just like a student should look." she said to no one in particular. Walking into Amethyst's room unannounced, she asked "Still not getting up?". "Ughh.. What time is it?" "6:50 AM. Hey, don't you have a physics class in 25 minutes?" "Crud." Amethyst said tossing her blanket off and rushed to the bathroom. "Yarg shoud'e wok'n me up soon'r." she said mouth full of toothpaste. "Um, what?" Pearl said with an eyebrow raised. Amethyst spitted out the toothpaste, "I said, you should've woken me up earlier." "Excuse you, that is not my place, besides. I'm not the one late here, you are. I suppose you got carried away with last nights party." She said smirking and remembering the previous nights event. "Ahahaha very funny.." Amethyst said sarcastically. "Alright well, if their's nothing else, I'm gonna go now, so um. Bye!" Pearl said closing the door. Looking over her schedule book, she saw something that caught her eye, 'CCA' with the word 'Mandatory' written underneath it. "Oh?" she hummed nonchalantly to herself. Not focusing at the road ahead, she bumped into someone accidentally which made her fall back. Ow she thought dusting her self off. She was about to say sorry when- "Watch where you're going shrimp!" the mysterious person yelled. "I'm so sorry, I was careless, I wasn't paying attenti-" "Save it. I got better things to do than deal with idiots like you." she said, glaring at Pearl before rudely walking off. How indecent for a "Crystal College" student she thought walking to her first class. 8:46 AM "Any questions?" the teacher asked. Silence fell over the classroom. "Very well, if you are all clear on your assigned tasks, you can be dismissed early." He said with the wave of a hand and began to sort his papers. Pearl glanced around for a second before gathering up her belongings as well. Since she had no friends, she went to go find Amethyst. She opened the door to their dorms and called out to her but there was no reply. No one's home huh? Then, she checked the hallways but Amethyst was still no where to be found. I hope nothing bad happened to her... After awhile of clueless searching, Pearl came to an unfamiliar part of school. "Detention." she read from one of the doors. Taking a peek, Pearl saw Amethyst inside sleeping. Unbelievable 11:30 AM "Alright students, I know you're all wondering 'What this is?', 'Why is this mandatory?' and all that but let me give a quick explanation. First off, CCA stands for Co-Curriculum Activities. Secondly, this is not a one class thing. Lastly, you are to choose the class to take during this time of day, any choices made are irreplaceable by any means. Once you choose a choice, you are to stick with it for the next semester." he said in a strict explanatory tone. "Feel free to take a good look at the list, our teachers would even give you a preview of the said choice to ensure your satisfaction." He said grinning. Walking around, Pearl saw a 'Swordsmanship' counter, and interest sparked deep within her. Even though she knew how to fight with or without a sword, it still interested her to know how they taught it everywhere. Walking forward, "Hello? Could I know how this works?" she asked nicely. "Why certainly!" The woman said grabbing a katana from the rack, "This," she said pointing towards the sword, "Is a katana. In this class, you will learn how to use it and when to use it. To sign up, just fill out a simple form which you can receive around any counter." "Okay thanks." Pearl said walking to another one. Picking up a brochure, some one bumped into her and when she turned around, she immediately frowned. You again. Ugh "Outta my way brat! You should really watch where the fuck you're going." the person yelled. As much as Pearl wanted to retort, she didn't want to make a scene and so silence was her best way out. She moved out of the way silently. After awhile of walking, she ended up choosing Ballet which helped remind her of home. 12:59 PM Math class. Something she was mildly looking forward to. She walked to class with her head down and went in. Found a seat in a quiet corner and was about to sit down when a loud thud echoed throughout the room from the door hitting the wall behind signaling someone has entered. "Sorry I'm late!" The person said. From the corner of her eye, she saw Pearl fall down from the shock and went to help the poor creature up. "Are you okay?" she asked in a kind and gentle voice. "I'm fine, thanks." Pearl responded, blushing a little. "Rose Quartizan, and you are?" "Pearl Kaizuri." Dusting herself off, Pearl extended a hand which Rose happily shook. "Nice to meet you." Rose said. "Likewise." Getting a seat next to Pearl, class started. They exchanged their welcomes and it was back to formalities. "Page 47 to 56 should be enough for today. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, good luck!" The teacher said looking at everyone with a nod and then turned to his laptop. Halfway through the class, Rose looked at Pearl and smiled, Pearl caught Rose but smiled back anyway. Both of them knew, that they were gonna be great friends. Category:Crystal College Category:Crystal College Episodes